kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Parad (Prime Reality)
|type = Anti-Villain Leader Anti-Hero (Chou Taisen Remake) |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito |firstepisode = Stage 05 |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |complex2 = Fighter Gamer Level 50 Puzzle Gamer Level 50 |cast = Shouma Kai }} is one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As a Bugsters executive alongside Graphite Bugster, whose main goal is to annihilate the human race. He later utilizes the Gashat Gear Dual to transform into . Character History Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito Parad remained behind while Dan and Graphite went into Kazuto Kirigaya's world to spread the Bugstar virus. As Dan was expressing interest in making a VR game Parad, jokingly, suggested the name 'Mighty Creator VRX'. He then bore witness to Dan turning into the Decade Gamer. Chou Taisen Remake Parad becomes the leader of Team Paradox in the Chou Super Hero Taisen Tournament. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Parad has shown the ability to teleport himself. *'Forcefield Generation': Even with his human form, Parado was able to protect Genm from Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's Giri Giri Critical Finish without any ill effect. Levels *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Puzzle side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. - Knock Out Fighter= Fighter Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. *A variation of this is he leaps forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the sky uppercut and K.O. Punch. }} }} Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual - Transformation device. *Unnamed golden buckle - Primary Gamer Form Level 50's belt **Gear Holder Weapons *Materialize Smasher - Fighter Gamer Level 50's personal weapons and Puzzle Gamer Level 50's shoulder pads.